School Trauma
by RoseGAL
Summary: There is shock and distress when Ai's friend gets knocked over by a car, leaving her in a coma. Will she pull through and wake up?
1. The Accident

School Trauma

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was a sunny day at O-Town Elementary School. It's lunchtime recess (playtime) and Ai is playing jump-rope with a girl and a boy. The girl is a white anthropomorphic rabbit the same age as Ai who has straight black hair, green eyes, is wearing a pink bow on her head, is wearing a sleeveless pink dress and is wearing white socks and pink ballet flats on her feet. The boy is a orange anthropomorphic bear also the same age as Ai who has hazel eyes, is wearing a green T-shirt, blue shorts and is wearing white socks and black trainers with laces on his feet. Ai was skipping while the rabbit girl and the bear boy hold the rope.

"Ai, Ai, would you marry me?" the girl and boy chanted. "Yes, no, maybe so, yes, no, maybe so, yes…"

By the time the girl and boy say yes, Ai lands on the rope.

"You got a yes, Ai!" cheered the girl.

"Now let's find out how many children I'm having," said Ai.

The girl and boy start swinging the rope again.

"How many children did we have?" the girl and boy chanted again. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...!"

Ai lands on the rope again.

"Wow! 10 children!" giggled Ai. "And that's how old we are for now! Your turn, Louise-chan."

"Okay!" Louise grinned.

Ai and Louise swapped places.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G…" Ai and the boy chanted.

Their fun is suddenly interrupted by an evil chuckle and two shadows walking up to them.

"Well, well, well," snickered a feminine voice. "If it isn't Ai, Louise and Taylor playing jump-rope."

Ai, Louise and Taylor turn around to see two dark brown anthropomorphic fox girls standing in front of them. One girl has short strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, is wearing a indigo short-sleeved shirt, blue trousers, indigo socks and white trainers. The other girl has auburn hair tied into a ponytail, hazel eyes and was wearing the same clothes as the other girl except her shirt is long-sleeved and it's also violet along with her socks.

"Oh no, it's Alma and Stella," quivered Taylor.

"What do you two want?" asked Ai, starting to show signs of anger.

"We just want to let you know that we want Louise's lunch money tomorrow," explained Alma (the one with the blonde hair).

"You can't have my lunch money!" Louise said, a bit sharply. "I need it for tomorrow!"

"Well, if we can't have it," Stella (the one with the auburn hair) protested. "We'll just have to do something that you'll not like, which is 100 times worse as twin bullies."

The school bell rings.

"On second thought, agree to us during home time or else," Alma warned.

The twins left.

"That Alma and Stella," sighed Taylor. "They're always bullying everyone."

"We should be getting inside," reminded Ai. "We don't want to be late for class."

Ai, Louise and Taylor put their play equipment away and went inside.

The school bell has rung and it is now home time. The children walk out of the school to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, Louise is suddenly grabbed secretly by Alma and Stella.

"So tell us," whispered Alma. "Are you gonna give us your lunch money tomorrow?"

As Alma says her line, Ai turns around and sees Alma and Stella threatening Louise. Louise nervously shook her head.

"Very well, then," Stella sighed quietly.

Before you know it, Alma and Stella suddenly push Louise into the road. A car is coming for her. The driver sees Louise, gets shocked and pushes down the break pedal to try and stop. A shaken Louise turns around just in time to see the car heading for her. But unfortunately, the car doesn't stop in time. Ai and Taylor, who are watching this, turn their heads and close their eyes quickly. The next thing they hear is a bump and a gentle thud. Ai and Taylor uncover themselves to see Louise…lying motionless.

"No…" gasped Taylor, speechless.

"LOUISE-CHAN!" Ai screamed, as sparkling tears flew out her eyes.

The school teacher arrives and saw Louise.

"Oh no, I better call the hospital!" gasped the teacher, as she got out her phone and dialled 911. The call picked up.

"This is Mrs. Madeline Scott, a Grade 5 teacher calling from O-Town Elementary School. A student just got knocked over by a car. We need an ambulance right away."

Alma and Stella chuckle evilly and quietly.

**No! Louise is in trouble! Curse you Alma and Stella! What will happen in the next chapter? There'll be one way to find out.**


	2. Seeking Solace

Chapter 2: Seeking Solace

The driver and ambulance are parked outside the school. Mrs. Scott, a teary-eyed Ai and a crying Taylor watch as the paramedics rush a comatose Louise, who's on a trolley, into the back of the ambulance.

"Will she be okay?" asked the driver.

"We're not sure," replied a paramedic. "But despite being in a coma and having suffered a broken leg, she might."

The paramedics get in the back of the ambulance with Louise. The ambulance drives off. Ai wipes away a tear.

"Louise didn't deserve to be hit by a car!" Taylor sobbed.

"I know that, Taylor-kun," Ai lamented. "I know that."

"It's okay, you two," said Mrs. Scott. "There is a chance Louise could survive."

"Thank you, Scott-sensei," sighed Ai. (Note: Sensei is used by Japanese people to address authority figures)

A human 8-year-old boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, a small triangle nose (like Ai and Zukin has), wearing a light blue and yellow striped short-sleeved shirt, blue trousers and red and white laced trainers came up to Ai, Taylor and Mrs. Scott.

"What happened?" asked the boy.

"Oh, Hiroshi, one of your older sister's friends got hit by a car," replied Mrs. Scott.

"Onee-chan, I'm so sorry," said Hiroshi.

"Arigato, otouto," replied Ai. (Note: Otouto is Japanese for younger brother)

The bus arrived.

"That's the bus," reminded Mrs. Scott. "It's time for everyone go home."

"Bye," said Ai, Taylor and Hiroshi.

The children got on the bus. Then the bus drove off.

--

The bus arrived at Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's house. Ai and Hiroshi got off the bus and then the bus drove off. They walked up to the front door and Ai rang the doorbell. Zukin opened it.

"Imouto, otouto, konnichiwa!" cheered Zukin. "I just got home from school a few minutes ag…"

Zukin is cut off by Ai's sad expression.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" asked Zukin.

"It's my friend, Louise," sighed Ai. "She was pushed into the road and she was hit by a car."

Zukin gasped.

"Aramaa. Taihen da (That's terrible)!" gasped Zukin. "Did she survive?"

"She got to hospital in a coma with a broken leg before the bus arrived," replied Ai.

"Do you know who she was pushed by?" asked Zukin.

"Yes. She was pushed by two people," explained Ai. "It was twin bullies, Alma and Stella."

"Oh no!" said Zukin. "I so can't believe it!"

"Louise might survive but I'm not sure if she will," sighed Ai.

"How about we go to Rocko-chan's house?" hollered Zukin. "He might be back from work. Otouto, you stay and guard the house."

"Okay," said Ai.

"Hai," agreed Hiroshi, at the same time as Ai.

Ai and Zukin walked off while Hiroshi went into the house.

--

Rocko pulls up to his driveway, having just come back from Kind of a Lot O' Comics. He comes out of his car to see Heffer and Filburt arriving.

"Hi, guys," greeted Rocko.

"Hey, Rocko," Heffer and Filburt greeted back.

"I see you got back from work," giggled Heffer.

"Heffer, look over there," Filburt pointed out.

Heffer turned around. He saw Ai and Zukin walking.

"Hi, Zukin!" called Heffer.

"Heffer-chan! You're here!" cheered Zukin, as she ran to Heffer and hugged him, who hugged her back.

"Ai, Zukin, how was school today?" asked Rocko.

"It was like so fun!" hollered Zukin.

"It was good until the end," answered Ai.

"What happened?" questioned Rocko.

"Me and my friends were waiting for the bus to take us home and then something bad happened to one of my friends," replied Ai, getting teary-eyed.

"What happened to him or her?" asked Filburt.

"She was pushed into the road by two people and got hit by a car," Ai choked out, before beginning to cry.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt gasp. They are shocked since this is the first time they see their Japanese friend cry. But Rocko is more shocked because whenever he cried, Ai would comfort him. But now, it was his turn to comfort her because she's crying.

"Oh, Ai, come here," gasped Rocko.

Rocko hugged Ai.

"I can't believe it!" said Heffer.

"Ai's actually crying!" exclaimed Filburt.

"Who's your friend called and who were the two people who pushed her?" asked Rocko.

"My friend's called Louise," Ai wept. "And the two people who pushed her are twin bullies, Alma and Stella."

"Those meanies!" growled Heffer. "They shouldn't push people into the road to let them be hospitalized!"

"I know!" agreed Filburt.

"Louise is currently in a coma with a broken leg," explained Ai.

"I'll tell you what," said Rocko. "When you and Zukin go home later, why don't you make an appointment to the hospital so you can visit Louise, even if she is still in a coma."

Ai smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Okay, Rocko-chan," smiled Ai.

--

Later, after Ai and Zukin went home, Ai phoned up O-Town Hospital.

"Hi, I'm Aiko Futaba, I'm 10-years-old, but my friends call me Ai," said Ai. "I'd like an appointment to see my friend Louise Rabbitson tomorrow after school hours, who was hit by a car. I'm also bringing one of my friends with me. His name's Taylor Winfrey. Okay, bye."

Ai hung up the phone. She turned around to see Chika, one of Yuriko and Kenji's kittens, playing with wool.

"Chika-chan, guess what?" Ai told Chika. "I'm going to visit one of my friends in hospital. She's been hit by a car."

Chika stopped playing and meowed.

"Don't worry, I'll won't be there long," explained Ai.

Chika carried on playing with her wool. Ai giggled.

--

**Ai's made an appointment to visit Louise in the hospital! She's also bringing Taylor with her! In the next chapter, Ai explains what Alma and Stella did.**


	3. Explaining What Happened

Chapter 3: Explaining What Happened

It's the next day and it's the first period at O-Town Elementary School. Ai and her friends were in the classroom. Mrs. Scott came in.

"Class, I'd like to make an announcement," explained Mrs. Scott. "Yesterday, Louise was pushed into the road and was knocked over by a car. She is currently in hospital in a coma with a broken leg. The person who pushed Louise will be suspended from this school for the rest of Grade 5 and will have to repeat it in September."

Ai raised her hand.

"Yes, Ai?" said Mrs. Scott.

"I'd like to explain what happened," Ai said. "It was two people who pushed Louise actually. They wanted Louise's lunch money the next day, which is today, but Louise did the right thing by not agreeing so they pushed her."

"Who were the people who did it?" asked Mrs. Scott.

"It was Alma and Stella," replied Ai.

The classmates gasped, except Alma and Stella, who look shocked.

"Alma and Stella Jackson, is this true?" questioned Mrs. Scott.

"Yes, we did," answered Alma.

"We plead guilty," said Stella.

"Well, I'm afraid you two are going to have to go to the principal's office," explained Mrs. Scott.

Alma, Stella and Mrs. Scott left the classroom. The classmates clapped quietly so they don't disturb people in other rooms.

"You did it, Ai," smiled Taylor. "You actually stood up to the teacher."

"Arigato, Taylor-kun," giggled Ai.

--

Meanwhile, Mrs. Scott, Alma and Stella enter the principal's office.

"Principal Davies, we found the culprits of who pushed Louise," told Mrs. Scott.

"I see," said Principal Davies. "Well, I'm going to have to suspend you two for the rest of Grade 5. And you'll also be repeating it in September."

"Being suspended sucks," sighed Alma.

"I know," agreed Stella.

--

**Yahoo! Alma and Stella are suspended! Sorry if the chapter's short. In the next chapter, Ai and Taylor visit Louise in the hospital. Will Louise wake up from her coma during the visit? You'll just have to find out!**


	4. Louise Recovers

Chapter 4: Louise Recovers

School is now over. Ai and Taylor are heading over to O-Town Hospital. They later arrive and walk up the reception.

"Excuse me, we've made an appointment to see our friend, Louise Rabbitson," explained Ai.

"Okay, I'll let a nurse guide you to her room," the receptionist told.

Later, a nurse guided Ai and Taylor to Louise's room.

"Here we are," said the nurse. "Louise is still in a coma. But you can sit by her bedside if you want."

The nurse opened the door.

_[Song: Hokkyokusei (Polar Star) by Rumi Shishido (Onpu Segawa from the anime, Ojamajo Doremi)]_

_Konya saisho no hoshi mitsuketa yo kita no sora (I found the first star of the northern sky tonight)_

There in the bed was Louise, still comatose, hooked on an IV and ECG with her leg in a sling. The nurse left, leaving Ai and Taylor. Ai and Taylor got chairs, put them by Louise's bedside and sat down on them.

_Imagoro kimi wa doushiteirun darou (At this time, you're now wondering)_

"Ai, will Louise ever wake up?" asked Taylor.

"She might do," replied Ai.

"But what if she doesn't?" questioned Taylor, his eyes watering a bit. "What if she passes on?"

Ai looked surprised. She doesn't want Louise to die.

_Sono namida wo tomeru kotoba (Those tears are stopped with words)_

"I don't think you should say that, Taylor-kun," sighed Ai. "We would be upset without Louise-chan."

_Nee nani mo… mm… ienai keredo (Hey, you still…mm…said nothing)_

"I know," agreed Taylor. "It's a good thing that Alma and Stella are suspended. I've got some things to say to Louise."

"Me too," said Ai. "You go first."

_Naiteitai yoru ni wa douka omoidashite ne (I want to cry at night, I somehow remember it)_

Taylor held Louise's hand.

"Louise, I really miss hearing your voice," Taylor told. "If you woke up now, we would be happy. It's really sad being knocked by a car. I hope you wake up soon."

_Kitto onaji hoshi wo miageteiru kara (Surely, we're looking up at the same star)_

_Moshimo kanashiku tatte waraenaku tatte (If you're feeling sad, if you can't laugh at all)_

"My turn, Taylor," said Ai.

Taylor let go of Louise's hand, giving Ai a chance to hold it.

"Louise, if you can hear us, I just want to let you know that we really do hope you wake up from your coma," Ai explained, her eyes looking watery. "We really miss you because you're comatose in hospital. Even everyone in our school. Please wake up soon. Please."

Just when Ai's about to release her hand from Louise, she suddenly feels a gentle squeeze. Ai's surprised. Is Louise waking up?

"What's wrong, Ai?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know, I just felt a gentle squeeze from Louise," explained Ai.

_Iiyo mata aeru yo ne ashita ni wa minna matteru (I'm sure I'll see you again, everyone's waiting for tomorrow)_

Louise's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and saw Ai and Taylor, who are both starting to smile.

"Ai…Taylor…" Louise spoke.

"Louise-chan, thank goodness you're okay," smiled Ai.

"We thought you were going to pass on," Taylor said.

Ai and Taylor gently hugged Louise so they don't hurt her.

_Dakara wasurenai de ite ne (So don't ever forget that)_

_Kimi no mama sono mama de daisuki dakara (I love the way you remain intact)_

"Don't worry, guys," Louise chuckled. "I'm going to be okay now."

"It's good that you're awake," said Ai.

"I know," agreed Taylor. "We're so happy you're alive."

Louise giggled. Apparently, she is.

_(End of song)_

There is a knock at the door. Ai, Louise and Taylor stop hugging.

"Come in," called Louise.

A female doctor came in.

"Hi, Louise," greeted the doctor. "I'm Dr. Wilson. I've been assigned to your case."

"What happened?" asked Louise.

"You were pushed into the road and got hit by a car," explained Dr. Wilson. "You were sent into a coma and your leg got broken."

"How long was I in a coma?" questioned Louise.

"A day," replied Dr. Wilson.

"How badly is my leg broken?" Louise asked again.

"Not bad," answered Dr. Wilson. "It'll heal in 3-5 weeks. You'll also be staying in hospital for a week."

"Dr. Wilson, I think our appointment is up," said Taylor. "We should be going home."

"Okay, you two," smiled Dr. Wilson. "Bye."

Ai and Taylor left the room while Dr. Wilson put the chairs away.

Meanwhile, Rocko was walking Spunky.

"Rocko-chan!" called Ai, as she was running up to Rocko. "Rocko-chan!"

"Ai!" Rocko called back.

Ai caught up to Rocko.

"It's Louise," Ai said. "She woke up from her coma. She's going to be okay."

"That's great," Rocko smiled. "I'm so glad she made it."

"Me too," agreed Ai, as she hugged Rocko, who hugged her back.

It's been a week since Louise woke up from her coma. It's first period for Ai and her friends.

"It's very nice Louise is awake," giggled Taylor.

"That's right," agreed Ai. "Especially when we all gave her get well soon cards. I even told my sister and brother about it."

Mrs. Scott came in.

"Class, good news," announced Mrs. Scott. "Louise is back in school today. She's here now. Come in, Louise."

Louise came in using crutches and a cast on her leg. She went her seat.

"Let me help you onto your seat," said Mrs. Scott, as she carefully helped Louise onto her seat.

"Welcome back, Louise-chan," smiled Ai.

"Yeah, welcome back," Taylor said.

"Thank you, Ai," giggled Louise. "And thank you too, Taylor."

**THE END**

**Wow! I've uploaded every single chapter in one day! Anyway, this story's finished now!**


End file.
